cosesdegermanesfandomcom-20200213-history
Germanes a distància
Germanes a distància és el capítol 1 de la temporada 3 de la sèrie Coses de Germanes i el capítol 17 en total. Es va estrenar el 10 de setembre del 2017. Argument El capítol comença en un centre cívic de la ciutat de Barcelona (Catalunya, la Terra), al setembre del 2017. La Mila està fent una activitat de teatre, i la Meŀlina també assisteix a aquesta activitat. Ľactivitat de teatre forma part dels Tres Turons, una entitat que té cura de les persones amb discapacitats mentals. La monitora del grup és la Marisa, una de les caps dels Tres Turons. Ľactivitat comença amb normalitat, i consisteix a fer una presentació per als nous participants. La Meŀlina mira cap a un recó ďuna paret on no hi ha res… i somriu. De sobte, al mig de la sala apareixen uns llums brillants, i es forma una silueta que poc després es fa sòlida i apareix algú conegut per la Mila, la Meŀlina i la Marisa: ľalmirall Josep Maria 22. Ell va vestit diferent de com el coneixien: porta una samarreta brillant de color magenta amb el número 22 pintat i uns pantalons blaus. El 22 diu: “Sorpresa!”… La Mila diu: “Què fas aquí? I com és que has aparegut del no res?” i el 22 diu que en realitat no es troba en aquesta sala, ni tan sols es troba a Barcelona. Està en un lloc que ell prefereix no revelar, i diu que ha vingut per evitar un atac imminent. La Marisa diu: “Deixa les fantasies per un altre moment!” i el 22 es dirigeix a la Meŀlina i li diu: “Impediré el teu pla”. La Meŀlina diu: “Ets ľalmirall de la Terra?” i el 22 diu: “Et respondré amb una altra pregunta: tots aquells mini-bitxos ďallà quina finalitat tenen?”. La Meŀlina diu: “Marisa, traieu-lo fora!”, i el 22 diu: “5 mini-bitxos? Això no m’agrada, si fossin 6 estaria millor. El 5 no m’agrada, prefereixo el 6!”, i la Marisa ľagafa i li diu: “Vine, vés a casa una mica i descansa…”. Però llavors el 22 estira el braç cap a la paret que la Meŀlina mirava abans, i diu: “Fletxa làser!”. I de la seva mà en surt un raig que va cap a la paret, i en comptes de fer un forat, destrueix alguna cosa que estava invisible… El 22 diu: “Marisa, ja sóc a casa, millor dit, el meu cos és a casa. Però el meu esperit és aquí en una forma ďespectre, i hem donat forma i poders a aquest espectre, que és el que veieu. I ara deixa’m acabar la meva feina: Fletxa làser!” i segueix disparant als mini-bitxos. Però en aquell moment, els mini-bitxos ataquen i comencen a disparar làsers. La Marisa veu que això va de debò, i diu: “Toqueu el dos ďaquí, evacueu ľedifici!” mentre els mini-bitxos segueixen disparant. El 22 va amb la Mila i diu: “Crec que després de tot això, ťhauré de donar Retcon per oblidar-ho tot… us donaré Retcon a tots vosaltres. Però ara vine amb mi, i confia en mi!”. La Mila té por i no sap què fer, però decideix confiar en ell. La Mila diu: “La Meŀlina, què és?” i el 22 diu: “Ja ťho he intentat explicar milers de vegades, però no em creies”. De sobte, un mini-bitxo dispara un tret al braç de la Mila, ferint-la. I la Meŀlina es fica en una esfera de transport i marxa. El 22 destrueix els mini-bitxos amb facilitat i parla amb algú, dient: “22 a 07, necessito un transport ďemergència de dues persones!”… A la Mila li fa mal el braç, però llavors uns llums blaus envolten ella i el 22 i de sobte tots dos es troben en una sala de color groga futurística que sembla un hospital, amb llits i unes eines mèdiques molt avançades. Un noi que s’assembla al 22 diu: “N’han fet un gra massa…” i el 22 diu: “Per començar, hem de guarir la Mila. I no crec que el Retcon solucioni res…”, i un home comença a passar un objecte sobre el braç de la Mila que la guareix ràpidament. La Mila diu: “Què sou?”, mirant ľuniforme dels que hi ha en aquesta sala. El 22 diu: “Som la Flota Esteŀlar de la Federació. Jo sóc ľalmirall de la Terra. I tot el que ťhe dit sobre la teva mare és veritat, tot el que diu ella també és veritat. Però els que han fet que la teva mare sembli boja utilitzen tecnologia del futur que la policia del segle 21 no podria fer res. No obstant això, nosaltres sí us podem ajudar. Mentre estiguis amb nosaltres, estaràs segura!”. La Mila veu que el seu braç ja està guarit, no obstant això diu: “Doneu-me Retcon, voldria oblidar-ho tot!”. El 22 diu: “Com vulguis. Però hem de donar Retcon a tothom del centre cívic. 0, te n’encarregues tu?”, i el 0 diu: “Ja sé què vols dir!”… El 0 posa un objecte sobre el braç de la Mila, i ràpidament la Mila queda dormida. Llavors el 0 s’apropa a ella i li fa una fusió mental teremedosiana… Tot seguit, el 22 diu: “No tenim cap Retcon, per tant hem de mantenir-la a ľholocoberta fins trobar una solució. Tenim la Terra en caos arran el que ha passat. Hem de parlar a la sala de reunions de la 07 tots, ja que tenim un gran problema!”. A la sala de reunions de la FEF 07, una nau esteŀlar que orbita la Terra, el 22 diu que aquest atac ha anat massa lluny, i qualsevol esborrat de memòria parcial seria insuficient. Han de fer un esborrat de memòria de tota la Terra, una cosa impossible. El 0 diu: “I què proposes?” i el 22 diu: “Tornar als vells temps: un retorn al passat!”. El 0 diu: “I la Kimberly?” i el 22 diu: “La Kimberly és a Bolívia, i és allà on hem ďesborrar memòries!”. El 0 diu: “Vols que baixi a Bolívia i li esborri la memòria a la Kimberly de que ja ha viscut aquest dia?” i el 22 diu: “No, vull que baixis a Bolívia i li programis a la Kimberly no recordar mai coses repetides a causa ďun retorn al passat. És a dir, has de crear una immunitat al retorn al passat en ella!”… La Carla diu: “Espera, sé què vols dir. Aquest retorn al passat no seria ľúltim, oi?” i el 22 diu: “No, Carla, la Meŀlina i els seus han passat a ľacció. Hem ďutilitzar el 100% dels nostres recursos si ells fan el mateix!”. La reunió acaba, i el 0 es transporta a Bolívia, mentre la Mila està inconscient a la infermeria de la 07. El 0 acaba la seva missió amb la Kimberly, tot i que li és difícil, i torna a la 07. El 0 diu que ell creu que se n’ha sortit, i tots pugen a la sala del superordinador de la nau. La Carla diu: “N’estàs totalment segur?” i el 22 diu: “No tenim cap altre remei, quan la gent em duu al límit, haig de prendre decisions improvisades que de vegades són inesperades. Prepareu-vos, tornem al passat ara!”. El 22 activa el programa, i una aura blanca recorre tota la Terra i ľespai. Al centre cívic de Barcelona, la Mila apareix al terra del lavabo de dones, es desperta i va a la sala de teatre per començar la seva activitat. La Meŀlina també està, però aquest cop no fa cap atac, tot i que no parla i actua una mica diferent… Ľactivitat comença, i aquesta vegada no hi ha cap incursió. Ningú recorda res de ľatac dels mini-bitxos, i tot continua normalment… A la 07, el 0 està a la sala del superordinador mentre la Carla està asseguda amb uns cascos, ja que en realitat la Meŀlina del centre cívic és un holograma que controla la Carla mentre la de debò està a ľholocoberta, sense saber que no es troba a la Terra. I a ľholocoberta, la Meŀlina fa que els mini-bitxos ataquin, però no ataquen, ja que no hi ha cap mini-bitxo. La Meŀlina no entén res, s’enfada i quan ella creu que acaba ľactivitat de teatre, se’n va a casa. De moment la Meŀlina es quedarà a la 07 per evitar problemes… Mentrestant, el 22 està a casa seva. A la nit, el 0 truca al 22 i li informa que han transportat la Meŀlina en una holocoberta de la 07 i es quedarà allà fins saber-ne més ďella i dels seus. El 22 n’està ďacord, i diu que la Mila no recorda res del que va esdevenir abans del retorn al passat. El 0 diu que ja ľinformarà si hi ha alguna cosa nova sobre la Meŀlina, i el 22 se’n va a dormir. En una zona desconeguda, una silueta amb veu distorsionada parla amb una noia amb la forma de la Mila i li dóna ľordre de fer-se passar per la Mila de debò i anar al pis ďella, ja que han de seguir amb el seu pla. El doble de la Mila diu que així ho farà, i la silueta diu: “Però no ara. Abans haig de parlar amb la Lola i acabar la meva missió. Tinc un pla, però necessito tot el suport de la Lola. Ella és ľİhi Kadse, és a dir, haig de tenir èxit. La conec molt bé, i sé que és més inteŀligent que tots nosaltres. S’assembla molt a la seva versió ďaquest món, és una llàstima que ja no recordi res!”. El doble de la Mila diu: “I en Robert?” i la silueta diu: “El problema més gran. Si en Robert es fica enmig dels nostres plans, sigui com sigui ens ho espatllarà tot. Deixa que m’encarregui jo ďell, sé què puc fer per fer-lo fora ďaquí!”. El doble de la Mila diu: “Com vulguis…” i acaba el capítol. Categoria:Capítols en:Sisters at a Distance es:Hermanas a distancia fr:Sœurs à distance gl:Irmás a distancia it:Sorelle a distanza pt:Irmãs a distância ro:Surori la distanţă ru:Сестры на расстоянии